


Gentle Touches

by orphan_account



Series: Domestic Katnep [2]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: College AU, F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several months into their relationship, Nepeta wants to take the next step with Karkat. Now to make sure he's comfortable with it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Touches

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Mirror ](http://princekenkaneki.tumblr.com/post/58489294802/welp-here-comes-another-one)

It had been several months since you and Karkat got together, and he still gave you butterflies every time he so much as looked at you.

The first month, however, was filled with consistent anxiety. It was the first matespritship you’ve ever been in, of course, and you were terrified of ruining it. He seemed to sense whenever you felt this, however, and more than once found you curled up in a corner wherever. Sometimes he’d ask you what was wrong, other times he’d sit beside you and wiggle out your hands, holding them softly. You’d only seen his face once during these times, and it had been blushing bright red.

That blush always made you feel better, and you had smiled the time you caught him. Karkat looked surprised and dropped his head, muttering angrily as he played with your fingers.

Then he kissed your knuckles and that thrumming sensation he made you feel returned. You probably blushed too, but ended up kissing his adorable face. The place you had ended up in wasn’t _too_ public, but he still hissed slightly and said,” Not in public Nepeta!”

“Hehe, it was just a kiss Karcat!”

“Someone could’ve seen us!” his face was still flushed. “And don’t call me that.”

“So?”

“It’s indecent.”

You giggled. “You’re funny.”

He glared at you and glanced around, before placing a kiss on your cheek. You stood in a daze (that was the first time he initiated affection) and noticed he had ran off.

Oh damn.

Anyways, several months later and things were still progressing well. However, you felt like things needed to be taken _further_. You had mentioned it to Karkat, but he flushed and remained tightlipped. Several kisses later, he gave you an answer.

“… Maybe some time.”

You don’t think he meant for you to hear that, judging by the frown after you squealed and hugged the life out of him.

He seemed a bit more withdrawn since then, but it didn’t seem like a big enough problem for you to intervene. Karkat _did_ have a moirail, after all, and even if he didn’t you did.

Pale cheating was _never_ okay.

Today the two of you were supposed to study for an upcoming math quiz, but you didn’t feel like that. That’s why the minute he walked into your apartment you tackled him, sending him sprawling across your floor.

(That’s a lie, you do that nearly every time unless he catches you by surprise.)

“Goddamnit Nepeta, you’re going to break my back one of these times,” he grumbles.

“Then I’ll just have to carry you everywhere!” you chirped.

Karkat looked skeptical. “I doubt you could carry me.”

“I could carry Pounce!” he didn’t look swayed, so you stood up and offered him a hand. Surprisingly, he took it and, instead of helping him up you wrapped an arm around his waist. He shrieked as you lifted him, supporting his back with one hand and his knees with another.

The result was you carrying him bridal-style. Karkat ended up wrapping his arms around your neck too, a surprised look on his face. Immediately he flushed, and said, “Put me down.”

“Hmmm…” you pretended to think about it, walking towards your bedroom. “No.”

“Nepeta…”

“Karcat…”

“I said put me down.”

You lightly kicked your door open. “If you insist…”

After delivering a kiss to his forehead, you tossed him onto the bed. He nearly screamed, arms flailing and catching on your sheets. You had forgotten to make your bed again, but hopefully it wouldn’t aggravate him _too_ much.

He sat up and huffed. “We’re supposed to study-” stopping short as you slid into his lap.

“We can study later,” you replied, kissing his cheek.

Karkat frowned but his face softened. “Okay.”

You kissed the surly look off of his face, arms wrapping around his neck. His hands danced around your waist, lightly touching until you wiggled your hips. He sighed softly and slowly deepened the kiss, cheeks still flushed a bright red.

Purring, you decided to move things along. Sitting in Karkat’s lap was nice and all, but not what you hoped to accomplish. You moved your hands to his shoulders and pushed lightly, eventually forcing him to lie back.

“Umm…”

You placed a finger on his lips. “Uh-uh! No questions!”

He grumbled lightly and tapped his fingers on your hipbones, smirking slightly at your shiver. Looks like your shirt had ridden up. Oh well. You swiftly removed your shirt and tossed it to the side, turning back to look at Karkat’s red face.

“Hehe, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he squeaked, hands suddenly fumbling everywhere.

You giggled and caught them, placing them back on your hips. Did your fan turn off, or were his fingers hotter than before? Either way you proceeded to start kissing him again, cupping his burning cheeks with your hands.

Karkat chittered slightly, rubbing your hips as the kiss deepened. Both of you were careful to not use any teeth, especially since one time you weren’t careful and he ended up with a cut on his lips for a week. You felt really bad, especially because he wouldn’t leave his house and missed classes, too afraid to go outside.

You pitied him really bad because of that. To be so afraid of others judging you for your blood color must be horrible! Luckily, no one you knew had that centuries-old stigma.

One of his hands had wandered up while your thoughts were elsewhere, and it tickled your ribcage. You squeaked and his look turned teasing, fingers tapping down your sides repeatedly.

“S-stop!” you giggled, bringing a hand up to stifle them.

“Nah,” he said, which prompted a tickle war.

You managed to get a hand up his shirt, and lightly grazed his spine and sides. He squeaked but looked determined, hands moving faster up and down your sides.

Two can play at that game. You grabbed a blanket and threw it at his head as you hiked up his sweater, tickling him mercilessly.

His shrieks and laughter was music to your ears.

After it subsided, you were suddenly aware of your bra being lopsided. You sheepishly grinned and moved to adjust it, while Karkat became aware of his misshapen shirt.

He moved to push it back down and noticed you had turned away from him, fiddling with your bra. You were surprised when gentle hands touched your shoulder, moving down to your back. They snapped the bra open with ease, and you turned around to see Karkat fiddling with his shirt.

After taking it off, both of you sat in front of each other, chests (and hearts) quite literally bared. You shyly twined your fingers in between his, since his hands had fallen onto the bed.

He stubbornly looked at your face, eyes straining not to look below your neck (not even your collarbone!). You giggled slightly, grabbing his hands again. You held his hands to your heart, trying to look into his eyes.

“Nepeta…”

“Yes?”

“Never mind,” he muttered, leaning forward to kiss you again.

You responded eagerly, wrapping your arms around his neck and idly playing with his hair. His hands, meanwhile, remained firmly on your chest, not moving.

After a few minutes of lazy kissing his fingers twitched. Soon thereafter, he firmly cupped your breasts and massaged them, still softly kissing you.

A pleasant heat burned in your gut, and you purred as he massaged rougher, breaking the kiss to mouth at your neck.

“Karkat…”

“Shhh,” he bit softly at your neck, apologizing immediately with a lick as he placed love bites, dipping towards your collarbone.

You moaned quietly, nearly tugging at his hair. He kissed your collarbone before moving to bite your breasts. The heat in your stomach burned hotter, and you purred only to cut off when he bit you again.

After untwining fingers from his hair, you decided to trail them down his arms, noticing him shiver. You smiled cheekily and pressed firmly at his grub scars, hearing him chitter even though he was still leaving bruises on you.

Once they reached his hips though, you were lost again. You massaged his hips lightly, feeling Karkat tense slightly.

He breathed harshly before moving his hands from your chest to your shoulders, lightly pressing you down as you had done to him before. You didn’t resist, lying down and smiling at Karkat, who suddenly looked uncertain.

You tangled your legs with his as he nipped lightly at your ribcage, head moving lower to nibble your hipbones. This felt surprisingly ticklish, and you giggled slightly, moving your hands to dip underneath his jeans.

He hissed sharply and moved his hands so they cupped your butt, nearly slipping underneath your shorts. This caused you to arch up, and you pushed up against him. He moaned out loud and grinded back, and you gasped sharply.

Suddenly there was so much friction and movement you couldn’t keep track. You purred and ended up clawing his hips, but Karkat merely shuddered and slipped under the waist of your shorts.

Clothes needed to go, and now. You twisted your hips to get Karkat’s attention, and very deliberately shucked off your shorts, bare to the world save for a pair of panties. His face turned an even brighter shade of red (if that was possible) and he soon followed you.

You felt kind of silly and almost pushed him off, but Karkat gave you a look so trusting, so caring that you stopped. He kissed you sweetly and all of your worries faded away.

The heat, however, didn’t, and you impatiently grinded up at him, eager to get things moving again. He pushed down again, and trailed a hand down your side as he slipped the other underneath your underwear.

Fingers teased you lightly, and you moaned softly when you felt one dip in shallowly. You moved your hand to underneath Karkat’s boxers, and drifted your fingers down. He resisted the urge to grind down and almost bit your lip stifling a groan, pressing the finger deeper into you.

You could do little more than roll your hips, moaning quietly and purring. One finger went in, then out and a second one prodded lightly. You weren’t ready, however, and twitched.

For the next while you felt little else other than a slow rhythm as he worked inside you, pumping Karkat shallowly. He wasn’t complaining, and neither were you.

After you were able to take three fingers, you felt rather than saw him shuffling. When had your eyes closed? You opened them to see him staring at you intensely.

“Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah… go ahead.”

Something prodded you, and you pressed your head back, eyes closing. It didn’t hurt so much as it was uncomfortable, and you felt him hold your hand until he was completely in.

The wait must’ve been agonizing, but he stayed patient and rubbed your thumb with his comfortingly until you nodded. Then he moved.

Heat flooded your senses and you breathed harshly, rolling your hips. A nice, slow rhythm was established and it wasn’t too long before you felt like you were going to burst.

Karkat had been relatively quiet until then, but when he felt and saw your burning need he picked up the pace, hand moving from your hip to massage your clit. You moaned loudly and held his hand tightly, rolling your hips a few times.

You saw white, and felt an immense bliss overtake your senses. Dimly you thought you heard a scream, and later you would realize that was you. Right now you were too busy feeling the high of an orgasm, the first orgasm you had experienced with another person.

After a while you opened your eyes and saw Karkat pulling out, still hard but with a satisfied grin on his face. He probably didn’t think you’d see it, but you did and felt overwhelmingly red.

Your hand stopped his, and you moved it out of the way as you took him in both hands. His release came fast and hard, and he nearly collapsed on you, rolling just in time to only graze your shoulder. Breathing harshly, the two of you lie there for a while in silence.

Eventually you heard him shuffle almost as if to get up, and turned to curl against him. You looked up to see a peaceful, tender look on his face as he situated himself around you. Yawning lightly, you kicked up some sheets and tucked them around the two of you.

You felt him kiss your head as you drifted off to sleep, content and wrapped in a warm embrace.


End file.
